


Obey Me: Shall We Date? Oneshots

by Wirecree



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirecree/pseuds/Wirecree
Summary: A collection of one-shots that contains our favorite demon boys, and you, the MC! I happily take requests so please type anything you want to see in the comments. I hope you enjoy my writing and the shenanigans that will appear in this book of mine!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 389





	1. [MC], What's Your Type of Guy!? - Mammon

* * *

|| **Mammon: Oi! (Y/n)! What kind of guys are you into!?**

**... Huh?** ||

|| **Leviathan: ROLF!!!**

|| **Satan: Mammon, you seriously have no tact at all.**

|| **Mammon: SHUT UP! Who needs tact when I'm just asking a question!?**

|| **Belphegor: You need tact when it comes to everything.**

|| **Mammon: Hey, RUDE!**

**Is nobody seriously going to explain what's happening right now to me?** ||

|| **Beelzebub: Asmo started this.**

**Asmo, explain, please?** ||

|| **Asmodeus: It's nothing that bad, (Y/n). I was just telling Mammon that you wouldn't find someone as idiotic as him attractive since there are so many better options out there--like me~!**

**... Seriously?** ||

|| **Lucifer: Yes, seriously? Is this really such a matter that needs to be discussed?**

|| **Satan: You know how Mammon gets when anything involves (Y/n).**

|| **Lucifer: Sadly.**

|| **Mammon: You know I'm right here reading all this! Ugh--whatever! Ignore them and just answer the question, (Y/n)! You definitely find someone like The Great Mammon to be worth dating, right?!**

|| **Belphegor: Dating? I thought this was all about who she found attractive.**

|| **Mammon: Again, all of you, SHUT UP!!!**

|| **Satan: Hm... I can admit, I'm a bit curious as well. Is there any certain type of guys that draw out your attention?**

|| **Leviathan: Well, since (Y/n) is such a normie, she must be into some basic nice guys.**

|| **Lucifer: So, to put this simply so this whole thing can be over and done with, none of us?**

|| **Beelzebub: (Y/n), it's your turn for food today, right? Can we have a whole platter of pizza?**

|| **Asmodeus: Just like Beel to not be interested in any of this.**

|| **Mammon: Forget about food! There's no way you have such a boring taste in guys, right (Y/n)?**

|| **Mammon: But uh, if you are, I mean, we're not the WORSE option out there, yeah?**

|| **Belphegor: And what he means by "we're," he means him.**

|| **Mammon: Shouldn't you be sleeping or something!?**

**I absolutely "love" how you guys can have this whole conversation without me saying much of anything. Like seriously, adore you guys.** ||

|| **Asmodeus: Aww, I adore you too~!**

**...** ||

**Yeah, should've known sarcasm wasn't going to work there. But seriously, I have a better question to ask.** ||

|| **Satan: Really?**

|| **Lucifer: If it stops this stupid topic, please, ask away.**

**Okay, Mammon--why are you asking me this over the phone when you're right here in my room next to me? Like, you came in here five minutes ago. You could've just asked in person?** ||

|| **Leviathan: LMAO!**

|| **Asmodeus: Wow, you seriously reach a new type of pathetic everyday. How come I have to have such a huge idiot as an older brother?**

|| **Satan:** **He probably got too embarrassed and chickened out by coming onto here. Again, you have no tact at all.**

* * *

Well, it wasn't like Satan was wrong. Glancing up from your phone you look over to the second oldest demon brother who was sitting on the floor right beside your bed. He wasn't looking at you, but you knew he was blushing since the tips of his ears turned red. You were wondering why Mammon was strangely silent when he came into your room, and thanks to the group chat you now knew exactly why.

"So, you want to know my type in guys, right?" You ask, with a little smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. You can't help it--Mammon had either the most hilarious or adorable reactions to your teasing. The moment the male heard your voice he turned his head to the side indignantly, tossing his D.D.D. to the side before crossing his arms. You were sure if you were to lean over to take a glance at his face he was probably sporting a rather adorable childish pout right about now.

"D-Don't sound so conceited or anything! I-I'm just asking because I'm curious, y'know! Don't think that The Great Mammon wants the attractions of some human--because I don't!" Ah, there goes his ramblings again. You listen to him rant off for a few seconds, trying to deflect the idea of him liking you and if there were a possibility if you liked him back. Which, you do. You've actually liked him for as long as he probably has liked you. It's just whenever you built up the nerve to make the first move you knew he was never going to take, his brothers always ended up interrupting you with this weird uncanny ability of timing. But maybe now was your time? It was just you and him, in your room, all by yourselves. If this wasn't the perfect opportunity you didn't know what would be.

So, quietly moving off your bed to settle right beside him. Watching as he had his eyes shut closed during his rant, you carefully lean over with no warning at all, and softly placed a kiss upon his cheek. The moment your lips touched his skin silence ensued in the room. Wanting the moment to last you kept this position up for just a few more seconds before finally pulling away. And this time you really couldn't help the smile that laced your lips when you caught Mammon's expression. His whole face was a nice rosy shade of red, but it wasn't the blush that made you smile, it was the fact that your idiot had the goofiest yet happiest smile on his face yet that just made your heart melt.

Feeling satisfied, you put back some space between you and him. But still thinking that you should at least deem him a verbal answer, that you were sure he was going to brag to his brothers about. With a fake hum emitting from you, pretending to think, you finally say, "With someone like The Great Mammon around, how could I possibly be interested in anybody else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who would like to post some requests, please go right ahead! I love seeing other people's ideas of what to write!


	2. Exercising with a Beefcake - Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mammonbub: "i absolutely adore this 💜 mammon's my favorite boy! can i request one of beel please? maybe one about mc helping beel work out and mc can't resist beel looking like a snack 😂"
> 
> I told you I would, and here we are! 😂 I hope all those who read this enjoy it!

* * *

You always wondered how Beel was so fit despite all the food that he consumed. You weren't _that_ curious about it before though. At least, you weren't until Mammon decided to post an almost shirtless Beel pic, with abs that could probably grate a stone, onto the group chat you and the demons had together. You would never admit it out loud, but you still stare at that photo in awe to this day every time you scrolled through the old conversations on the D.D.D. It used to be for nostalgia's sake, but considering you have now seen that same photo 10 times within just two days--you knew you were just seeking out that image more than the memories of each text you had with the boys now. And Mammon had posted that picture a _long_ time ago. How long? Long enough that you didn't know who Belphie was or that he even existed before--but now he's living among his brothers again with you as well.

Yeah, it's been _that_ long now.

At first, you didn't mind the image all that much. You were just able to appreciate it because honestly, Beel was an attractive guy. But that was before. Now you had lived in House Lamentation for months, you grew closer to each brother and had made a contract with all of them (excluding Lucifer, but you were determined to still get him as well). You didn't know Beel all that well before, but now you did. Beel who at first glance seems to only care about food and that was it. That's honestly where the line was drawn when it came to him and his personality. But again, now you knew better. Beel wasn't _just_ a food-lover, he was a guy who cared about his family, cared about Belphie, and was more intuned with his emotions than you previously thought. He was also way wittier than you gave him credit for, once having the pleasure of watching him tease Mammon about you. You got to know him, he got to know you, and before you knew it; you guys became close friends. And while you care about all the brothers and think about them as a family as well, also befriending all of them. Beel just made you feel something much more different, something more trusting yet vulnerable.

You have a crush on him. A _massive_ crush. You now felt an underlying love for him which somehow also empowered the lust you felt for him as well when you look at that photo every single day. Which is why you wonder why the _hell_ did you put yourself into this situation?

You were just hanging out in your room, idly checking things out on Devilgram before Beel had messaged you out of nowhere. Starting urgently with; _'(Y/n), come. Hurry up and run.'_ You would've been worried had this not been the second to third time Beel has messaged you like this and it was either about food or the last time where he just called you over to the gym in school. Easily typing back, _'Where to?'_ That's when the demon had explained he wanted you to come to his room since he was working out, that he had this sudden burst of energy to lift 10 times as harder than he usually does but he needed a spotter to help him out. Sounded easy enough, right? You agreed with no hesitation, making a pitstop to the kitchen first to grab food for him as he asked before suddenly regretting every single decision that led you up to this point. Because knocking politely on his door before walking in, balancing food in one hand you had completely frozen within your tracks when greeted by the real-life image of Beel taking off his shirt. He stopped midway through the action only to greet you, with a smile that showed he appreciated you came.

"You're here. Thanks." You nodded slowly, finding your eyes trailing down to the abs that you've admired too many times yet this time it was _right_ there in front of you. Fuck, you think you can actually drool. You gulped, forcing your eyes to meet his face when he got rid of the article of clothing completely. 

You've been here for the past half hour--and it's been utter torture for you. You never thought of yourself as a pervert, but the thoughts that kept continuously appearing in your mind started to make you question just how innocent you really were. All you had to do was spot him, should've been easy enough, right?

"(Y/n), how much am I at now?"

"H-huh?" Damn it, you knew you should've forced yourself more to snap out of this dreamy-haze! You could've thought about your grandmother naked, or just any old person naked, but nooooo, here you are now standing there mouth gaping like a dumbass, not paying attention at all to how much he lifted. "Um . . ." Great, now you're stammering. Beel is a real muscular guy (which is the exact issue that threw you into this situation, to begin with), and demons are much stronger than a human being, so, as outrageous as this sounds, surely he must've made it over 100 by now. But that still doesn't quite narrow down your numbers at all to choose from.

You didn't notice, but you've actually been silent for an actual solid 4 minutes, making Beel pause in his workout and stare at you rather concerned.

"(Y/n)?"

"Y-Yes!?" You accidentally shout, startled out of your thoughts, and making Beel jump in the process as well. The best you could do was offer an apologetic glance, before now keeping a steady gaze at the wall next to you when Beel asked,

"Are you okay? I've never seen you daze off like that . . . Are you hungry?" How can a person be so cute with a body that could actually break bodies?

"N-no, I'm not hungry. I'm sorry Beel, I was just, thinking of something else. I wasn't keeping track of your progress at all." You decide to apologize believing honesty was the best policy at the moment and especially since you didn't want to worry the poor guy about you when it was seriously nothing concerning at all. But blinked, taking a moment to process that Beel was in front of you ~~still half naked~~ , and was leaning close to your face. Which of course made you jump in your spot and simultaneously blush.

"It's alright, (Y/n). But your face is really red, are you sure you're not sick?" You didn't even have a chance to respond since he placed his hand right on your cheek, making your face feel hotter as he inspected your face closely. And with your heart beating annoyingly hard you have no idea if Beel is actually oblivious to your reaction or is actually teasing you in the cruelest way. Again, you've seen him tease Mammon -- whose to say he can't tell your massive crush for him? And if not that, realize you've just been ogling his body this whole time!? Maybe it was because of your internal panic attack, but the next thing you blurted was horrendous.

"I promise I'm fine! It's just -- you're a total beefcake Beel! And a beefcake with a cute personality which is super unfair!" 

". . ."

". . ."

"Beef . . cake . . ?" WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!? "(Y/n)? What do you mean by-"

"Oh, well, sorry Beel! I just realized I still have homework to do and you know how Lucifer is about school with all of us. I'm gonna go now, but I hope the rest of your workout goes along great! Again, sorry for not being much help, see ya!" And with that you zoomed out of his room, leaving a rather confused Beel all by himself. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before grabbing his D.D.D.

* * *

**Asmo, what does it mean when someone calls you a beefcake? Does it mean food-lover? : Beelzebub ||**

**|| Asmodeus: Oh, Beel -- just what am I going to do with you? They're calling you hot. And no, not hot as in like hot sauce, this has absolutely nothing to do with food. I mean hot in the way where they want they want to kiss you senseless or jump you in bed. Trust me, I know by experience~**

* * *

Beelzebub had to stare at the message for a while before a blush overcame his cheeks. He couldn't process all the feelings he felt within that moment, but when his stomach growled for food, he decided he would go to the kitchen to get dinner.

.

.

.

.

And then get dessert in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who would like to post some requests, please go right ahead! I love seeing other people's ideas of what to write!


	3. [MC]'s Jealousy - Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OhMyDear_CupOfTea: "Hello! I love your style of writing and I was wondering if you would be able to make a scenario with my boy Lucifer? Maybe with MC being discouraged from asking Lucifer out just because of how buddy-buddy him and Diavolo are. I mean while I’m watching them relive old-times like good pals I was hella jelly 👀 if you can make this it would mean a lot!  
> Lots of love ❤️"
> 
> It's been months, but now having unlimited free time (the only silver-lining due to this present time and its affairs), I finished it!

"Oh, (Y/n)! Did I ever mention the time Lucifer and I actually went to an amusement park up in the mortal realm?"

"A trip that you've forced me on to despite me insistently refusing since I just wanted to finish work that day?"

"Oh, come on, Lucifer. You had fun from what I remember -- particularly at the stalls where you were able to win prizes at."

"Lord Diavolo, when you said you wanted us to be here, I was assuming it be work-related. Not sitting here talking about past stories that never seem to end well for me."

"Nonsense! You should relax, it's just (Y/n). And I figured she has been here for a long time, and you two seem close, that it be great if we could all share past experiences that'll bond all of us even further together!"

"I'd really rather not." Considering almost every story Diavolo tells about Lucifer ends up embarrassing no matter what. 

And weirdly enough, you're inclined to agree with Lucifer. You seriously do not want to sit here listening to all of this. Once upon a time, you would've happily jumped at a chance to learn more about Lucifer this way, especially since this is usually the easiest way to try and tease the man. Hopefully, get one of those rare blushes out of him as well, but looking at the two demons before you, trying to sip your tea casually at the table you all sat at, it's stupid, but . . .

You're jealous. Just plain ass jealous, envious too, honestly. Looking over your cup to see how Diavolo can shoot such a big grin at Lucifer, and despite the other man complaining, it just sounds like banter between two people you know have a close relationship. And remembering being able to spy on one of their conversations on the D.D.D. with the royalty having an almost half-naked beach photo of Lucifer on his phone, well, a person can't help but suspect things. Especially when Diavolo is just so openly ready to spout so many praises at the fallen angel and--UGH, ARE THEY DATING OR NOT FOR DEVILDOM'S SAKE!

Yes, that's right, you are almost 80% sure these two are dating. If not dating, definitely have dated in the past. And that kind of sucks for you, as someone who totally wants to date Lucifer only to see time and time again that these two are really close. And that you will never in your whole life be able to compete with a literal Lord of Hell. Plus, they have so much of a past together, thousands of years worth of one actually, compared to you almost living a full year here? Well, it's not like you don't believe you're close to Lucifer, and you know you must matter to him plenty enough for being there, helping him and his brothers and all. But . . .

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" You snapped out of your thoughts, blinking before focusing your gaze on Diavolo who called out to you. Trying to ignore the sensation of Lucifer staring through you, or glaring. Actually, he probably is most likely glaring at you due to the fact you may be inconveniencing Diavolo in any sort of mild way.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I just sort of, blanked there for a moment. What were you saying?" You apologize, feeling the glare shift off you, as you now were actually invested back into this conversation.

"No need to apologize! I was actually asking you to regale us on your past before you came here to Devildom."

"Oh? I mean . . . There's nothing really special to say, honestly. Grew up how most did, y' know, have a family raise me, went to school, had friends, dated-"

"You've dated?" You didn't expect to be interrupted, much less by Lucifer, which made you raise a brow at him before nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders.

"Well, yeah. Did I give off the expression that I'm just not dateable, or?"

"No. I suppose it never came to mind your relationships back Earth."

"Clearly. I mean, you guys did _technically_ kidnap me here with no notice at all. Except for my family, somehow." Though seriously, it was just straight-up kidnapping, but you'll keep that fact to yourself. Even, they're demons. Kidnapping has to be one of the more vanilla crimes these guys committed. But shortly after, thanking Barbatos for refilling your cup, you continued. "But anyway, yeah, I've dated. Just like you two have as well, I can assume."

"Oh, not me." You had to stare at Diavolo for, wide eyes, not quite able to hide the shock.

"Wha-seriously!?" You blushed a bit when the man laughed at you, but he seemed rather happy at your reaction.

"Being raised to handle a whole kingdom doesn't exactly leave much room for dating. Though I suppose I will have to find a suitor soon enough, to have an heir and all."

"I see . . . Sorry, I guess I forget that we do live vastly different lives. It's just weird knowing that since, well, you've been around much longer." Luckily he didn't seem so offended by that comment. But your attention peaked when he gestured to Lucifer, sipping your tea trying not to show how intrigued you are by this conversation now.

"Well, I can tell you he has definitely dated before. Though it's been forever."

" **Ahem.** I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about my past affairs." Oh, Luci, only you would use such words that make you sound like a grandpa at times. But, maybe you can use this conversation to your advantage?

"I won't lie . . . I kind of thought you two had hooked up at least once before." While Lucifer looked aghast at your words, Diavolo seemed highly amused, laughing some more before shaking his head.

"Oh, no! While I certainly would've been lucky if that were true-" Your jealousy intensifies suddenly, "Lucifer would never date someone he works with." 

. . . You're not sure whether to feel relieved or not. On one hand, great! They never have ever gone out with each other! But um, it kind of sounds like Diavolo is totally open to that and you really hope he doesn't use this as a chance to just suddenly be like, _'You and I should date, Lucifer.'_ Because again, you wouldn't stand a chance if he did do that ~~you think~~ . . . 

"Can we stop talking as if I'm not here at all?" Lucifer suddenly cuts through, seeming very done with this whole thing.

"Okay, then let me ask you directly, are you interested in dating anyone now?" You ask, glancing over to him, watching as his Crismon eyes met yours. Sparking in what seemed to be interest.

"Not particularly. It's a rather trivial thing since there more important things I can spend my time on."

"That's disappointing."

"How so?"

"Because now your not an option, as someone who is open to dating." You answer casually yet boldly, hoping this will go in your favor as you play being calm.

"Hmph. Even if I were, what makes you think you possibly stand a chance on having me?"

"Wrong. I wouldn't have you, _you would have me._ " You reply skillfully, and deciding to look over at him one more time to see if you are either doing amazingly or royally fucking this up, you felt a shiver down your spine with how he was looking at you. Almost . . . _predatory._ There was a silent little question that hung in the air. In just what way, could he have you? You wanted to somehow answer, say that it could be anything and everything until you jumped when Lord Diavolo cleared his throat. Reminding you that you weren't alone at Lamentation with the other demon, that you were doing this in front of Diavolo not subtly _at all._

"Perhaps now may be the time to dismiss? We can all talk another time."

"O-oh, um-"

"Yes, we really should go." Lucifer agreed rather quickly, standing up, almost looming over you as it took you a second to realize he was offering a hand to help. "It seems me and (Y/n) have much more to talk about than I previously thought. Maybe we will . . . _bond_ more." Now that; that sounds promising. And while it may be stupid and completely in your head that Diavolo could be vying for Lucifer's attention like you do. You can't help but think:

**(Y/n): 1 pt.**

**Diavolo: 0 pt.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who would like to post some requests, please go right ahead! I love seeing other people's ideas of what to write!


	4. Just the Three of Us - Beelzebub & Belphie w/ [MC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlettxx: "Could you do some smut with the twins and reader please? Like maybe either the night before she has to leave the Devildom or they go to visit her in the human world? Ty in advance if you do.  
> Shikiry: "Ooo definitely the attic scene!!"
> 
> Don't worry, I didn't forget about this, you guys! Sorry, it's been so long but I promise I will be updating this more regularly from now on!  
> -  
> Heads up: As the request says, there will be smut, so ignore if you don't like it. And the [MC] is a female, like in previous chapters.

How did you get here? Right here in this moment surrounded by two hot demon boys? Who seemed all too set on claiming any part of your body that they can touch as their's and their's alone? Okay, well, a lot has happened to lead you to this moment actually. From the very beginning, every choice you made with these demons in mind has brought you to a result closer like this with all of them. But you didn't want it with just _any_ of them. You only wanted it with two, the two that mattered the most to you (at least romantically that is).

"(Y/n), pay attention. No man likes being ignored during something like this." The voice of Belphie whispered into your ear, a small whimper emitting from you as he placed his lips onto the side of your neck. He toyed with the patch of skin there by grazing it with his teeth, only giving one little lick before biting down. A fresh bite mark on your neck now, the sensation mixed with pain yet an underlying pleasure made a small moan come out from you. A blush now forming on your cheeks at the embarrassing sound you heard yourself made.

The position you were in consisted of two other people, Belphie as seen from not too long ago, who had you sat in between his legs with your back to his chest. Groping the front of you shamelessly, his hands on your breasts, massaging lightly yet teasingly since he wasn't actually touching bare skin. He was touching through your clothes which was proving to be annoying to you, though that annoyance dissipated quickly feeling Beel make a move on you. Beel was kneeled in between your legs (the second person along with Belphie), that actually was stripped of clothing because unlike his twin who seemed fond of pulling you by just by the tip of a string, Beel was much more enthusiastic. The man made a show of much he liked the taste of your skin, licking and sucking down your thighs. Pressing his nose against the inside of your thighs as he pushed your legs further apart. Making you feel much more exposed to him.

"Delicious . . . You'll let me taste more of you, right?" Beel asks, somehow almost looking innocent as he stared up at you. Actually asking permission to move on further which you agreed to quickly with a nod of your head.

"Of— _ah_ —o-of course you can, Beel." You moan in between your words since Belphie decided to give you a reward it seems for taking this so willingly. For seeming so enthusiastic by the attention. Belphie had finally placed his hands under your shirt, running them up your stomach to your bra. Dismissing the garment simply by forcing his hand under the coverage meant for decency. A squeak flying past your lips as he circled your nipples and then proceeded to pinch them lightly. Tugging at them with every new hickey and bite he left upon your neck and shoulders.

A harsh shudder ran through your body, along with a sharp gasp escaping your lips. Why? That's simply because once permission was granted, Beel had no hesitation in going down on you. He licked a long stripe of the wetness forming from your folds, seeming to actually gather the fluid in his mouth and honestly _taste it_ across his tongue. Which was much sexier than you thought it should've been, especially when a deep yet pleased groan rumbled from Beel after doing such a risqué action. Making you all the more turned on, which left him more to eat. A mantra of moans began to come from you when the male oh-so happily started fully lapping at your groin. Louder moans coming every time he paid a good amount of attention to your clit.

Your noises were quieted down now, though, due to Belphie gently nosing your cheek. To make you face him, which you did, which earned you a kiss from the usually sleepy/lazy demon. Your moans and gasps were all muffled by the twin, considered the youngest brother of the family, as he slipped his tongue to caress yours. Even managing to suck on the wet appendage when you stuck your tongue out. Though the heat that was already engulfing you steadily was hot enough, it cranked up, face and body feeling even warmer as Belphie shited forward. His erection against you which made you instinctively roll your hips up. Grinding against Beel's mouth which he accepted readily and excitedly too. If the way his hand was traveling down to his own erection had anything to say about it, at least.

You moaned deeply into Belphie's mouth, slowly starting up a good rhythm of grinding into Beel's tongue as Belphie grounded his bulge against your backside. Pausing for only a moment to actually pull his manhood out, a hushed moan coming from him as he pulled away from the kiss just as he rubbed against you again. "(Y/n)," Belphie begins, huskily as his breath fanned over yours. " _Mm—_ you belong to only us, right? Just Beel and me, nobody else," he questions with smaller aroused sounds coming from him. To his question though you could only nod your head desperately, biting down on your tongue as you felt Beel's moan slightly vibrate through you. A nice image of the guy stroking his phallus while still having the most utter dedication to your pussy. Belphie, seeming pleased by the answer, grounded against your ass more forcefully which only brought about stronger sensations.

The three of you only needed just a few more moments before you all came by the sheer arousal you all had alone aided with all of your actions together. You felt your stomach clench before releasing all over Beel's face, which seemed to be the trigger for him as his moaned once more against your vagina. Cumming with just a few more strokes as he slowly used his other hand to lick off your release from his face. Belphie came with just the little aid of you grinding back against him with your ass, having him curse and bite down one more love bite on to your skin before the three of you all finally collapsed on your sides. The only thing being heard clearly were all of your gasps and panting in the attic. A few seconds of trying to catch your guy's breath, Belphie and Beel shifted, having you in between them with their arms wrapped snuggly around you. A soft smile on your face as you could already feel Belphie dozing off as Beel nuzzled his face into your chest contently. Not before giving you a sweet kiss, as he been wanting to do the entire time through that sinfully great experience.

" . . . This will make you remember me, right?" Belphie asks tiredly, making you think back to his previous words that were the real lead up to this moment. How he asked you to stay with just him and Beel. That if you won't stay, he'll make sure you would never forget his touch. Lightly stroking Beel's head, you spoke softly as you answered.

"There was no way I was going to forget you in the first place," you promised, sincerely. Gaining a content and a relieved hum from the demon, snuggling against the back of you before murmuring,

"Don't think this is going to be the last round of the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who would like to post some requests, please go right ahead! I love seeing other people's ideas of what to write! Or honestly, just comment if you liked the chapter or not! Seeing new comments always gets me motivated!


End file.
